A computing entity (e.g., computer, network-attached storage device, etc.) generally requires a correctly functioning operating system for the computing entity to perform its intended tasks. If the operating system crashes, the storage medium on which the operating system becomes inoperative, or for any of a variety of other reasons, the computing entity may function erratically, or not function at all.